


Out of Nowhere (You Came)

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Girl Direction, Larry are the only women btw, Louis is 34, Non-Famous Harry, PWP, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, harry is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Harry meets her first lesbian crush, Louis Tomlinson, the day after going to her concert. She definitely did not expect Louis to flirt with her, nor what happens next.





	Out of Nowhere (You Came)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a WLW Larry fic, so please be nice! I hope you guys like it as much as i loved writing it! I suck at summaries so i hope it's good enough. This is mostly unedited, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Harry’s chilling on the couch, her pink bathrobe on with her tits out, as per usual when Liam walks in through the front door of their shared flat. He sighs when he sees her. “You know what, one of these days I’d love to come home without getting an eyeful of your naked body. You’re such a nudist.”

“I’m comfortable,” Harry says, with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you complaining anyway?”

“Because you’d hate it if I chilled on the couch with my dick out.”

Harry snorts. “Are you comparing your dick to my boobs?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying,” Liam says with a shrug. “Anyway, I got the job.”

Harry gets up and hugs him tight. “I’m so proud of you! Think of how many hot musicians you’re gonna meet.”

Liam nods. “Hopefully some of them gay.”

“Aren’t you bi?” Harry deadpans.

“Yeah,” Liam says with a smile. “I’m just feeling extra gay today. Haven’t slept with a guy in ages.”

“Didn’t you sleep with Matt, like, a month ago?” Harry asks with a laugh. 

“That doesn’t count,” Liam says with a sigh as he sits down on the couch. “He bottomed. I wanted to bottom.”

“Oh the sadness of gay sex,” Harry exclaims. “Why didn’t you guys just switch?”

“Because Matt refused to top,” Liam pouts. “Which is why I’m never doing him again.”

Harry picks up her glass of iced tea from the coffee table. “Cheers to us sad gays who can’t get good tops.”

“Speaking for me, like always,” Liam laughs. “Cheers.” He takes a sip of his imaginary drink.

\-----

Harry is exhausted. She’d had her students write a 500 word short story each today during class and it sucked. First year as a teacher, and it’d already exhausting. She should’ve picked younger kids to teach.

Liam is on the couch playing FIFA when she walks in and collapses on the couch. She takes off her bra through her shirt and throws it behind her on the back of the couch. “This day sucked. Note to you, never teach sixteen year olds. They’re brats.”

“Note taken,” Liam says and pauses the game. He turns to her with a small smile on his face. “I have a surprise for you.”  

Harry perks up immediately. Liam always gets her the best surprises. “What is it?”

“Wait here,” He says and walks to his front hall closet, where he takes out his jacket and rummages through the pockets. He finally comes up with what he was looking for and walks back to the couch where he hands her the folded piece of paper.

She unfolds it and feels her stomach drop right outta her ass. “Are you kidding?” she yells and attacks Liam with kisses all over his face. “If I weren’t a lesbian, I would so date you right now.”

Liam laughs. “Very flattering, thank you.”

Harry screams in excitement, making Liam cover his ears with a grimace. “I’m going to see The Rogue live! I’m gonna get to meet them!” She stops abruptly and looks at him, her face paling. “What the fuck am I gonna wear?”

Liam pats her on the shoulder sympathetically and giggles. 

\-----

Harry is placing the finishing touches of makeup on her face when Liam walks into her room. He sighs when he sees her in only her underwear. “Harry we’re supposed to leave in like 10 minutes.”

“I’ll be ready in five,”  Harry says, a smirk playing at her auburn colored lips. “Just had to put some highlighter on my tits, make em extra noticeable so Louis will notice me.”

“Isn’t she like thirty?” Liam asks with a raised eyebrow as Harry puts on her sheer blouse, unbuttoned down to the top of her butterfly tattoo.

“She’s like 34,” Harry says. “What’s your point?”

“If you think she’d go for you,” Liam says. “As you’re eleven years younger, then i’ll be happy for you bagging an older woman.”

Harry snorts inelegantly. “You’re such a hypocrite. You’d go for Zayn in a heartbeat.”

“Touché,” Liam lements. “But in my defence he’s only nine years older than me, not eleven years.”

“Whatever you say, big guy,” Harry says as she fluffs up her hair, her curls are free and loose. Her cleavage on display and she’s wearing the tightest jeans she could find in her closet. Her silver boots match the outfit to a tee. She winks at herself in the mirror. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

\-----

Harry knows she looks hot as fuck. She’s already been hit on by three girls and two guys, and the concert hasn’t even started. The VIP area is pretty cool, she has no idea how Liam pulled it off but she’s eternally grateful to him,

The VIP area is essentially just a longue. There are two black leather sofas, two brown coffee tables and a bunch of plants littering the space. The floor is carpeted for a reason that is beyond her, as everyone is wearing shoes.

At the other end of the room is a long table filled with finger foods and champagne as well as some soda and water. Harry grabs a flute of champagne and looks out the floor to ceiling window facing the stage.

She sits down on one of the couches as she waits for the opening act to start the show. She gets out her phone to text Liam. 

**Harry:** How is there nobody here yet?

**Liam:** they're on their way, they're being escorted there now.

**Harry:** wait you mean I'm gonna be in the same VIP lounge as some rich people?

**Liam:** both yes and no. Just enjoy yourself. The show's about to start and I have to get to work.

**Harry:** fine. Thanks tho.

A group of people walk in and go straight towards the refreshments table. Harry chooses to just stay in her seat, she's here to enjoy the concert, not to entertain rich people.

A woman sits next to her with her own champagne flute. She takes out her phone and immediately opens up Instagram.

Harry thinks she's very pretty, definitely Instagram pretty, she probably has a million followers or something. 

She gets out her own phone to open her own Instagram so she can take a selfie. She takes about 30 different selfies before she's satisfied with one and posts it.

“So how do you know the band?” the girl sitting beside her asks. She's playing with her long pink hair with her fingers as she looks at Harry.

“I don't,” Harry says. “My friend works here and got me a VIP ticket somehow. No idea how he managed it.”

“Oh I see,” The woman says. “Well I'm Lottie. It's nice to meet you.”

“I'm Harry, nice to meet you.”

“Who's your friend?” Lottie asks curiously. “It's just we know most of the people here since the band's performed here a lot.”

“Liam Payne,” Harry says. “He's head of security.”

“Oh yeah,” Lottie says with a smile. “I know who he is. He's new, right?”

Harry nods. “Been working here about three months now I think.”

“Well, he's very sweet,” Lottie says. “Very cute, too.”

“For a man,” Harry says, a smirk appearing on her face. 

Lottie laughs. Although Harry doesn't think her joke was that funny if she's honest to herself. Now she's curious, too. “How do you know the band?”

“My sister is Louis,” Lottie says proudly. 

“No shit?” Harry exclaims. “It's pretty cool to hang out with my celebrity crushes sister during the concert, I've got to say.”

Lottie looks her up and down and smirks. “If my sister were here she'd probably be drooling. You're very much her type.”

“Oh really?” Harry asks. “Tell me more.”

“Well,” Lottie says. “I don't want you getting any ideas so I'm gonna stay quiet on that one.”

Harry pouts but doesn't argue. The opening act is gracing the stage now after all.

\-----

The concert is phenomenal. No, scratch that. It’s a masterpiece. 

Harry can’t stop herself from being glued to the window, yelling along to the lyrics and making a fool of herself in front of all the rich people in the VIP lounge who seem to only sit around and mingle instead of enjoying the fact that  _ The Rogue _ is currently on stage rocking everyone’s pants off.

The song finishes and Louis walks around the stage, proudly holding the bright blue corded microphone in her left hand. She twirls the cord around with her right hand as she walks towards the left side of the stage and ruffles Zayn’s hair, who’s sat at drums. “Zayn, I think we should give them a treat.”

Zayn smirks as the screams of the crowd become even louder than before. “Yes, I agree, Lou, I think we definitely should.”

Louis nods smugly. “Y’all are gonna lose your fuckin shit.”

The song starts playing and Harry can practically feel herself getting wet on the spot. No way. There’s no fucking way Louis fucking Tomlinson is singing  _ that song _ . 

But she is. Louis Tomlinson is standing their grinding on the mike pole and playing with her black bra under her see through white shirt while singing the lyrics to Nine Inch Nails. 

Those filthy, filthy lyrics that are making Harry so wet coming from such a hot girls lips that she could happily die on the spot. 

She watches in a trance-like state of arousal as Louis gets down to her knees and crawls across the stage towards the left side of it, towards two girls clutching a lesbian pride flag to their chests. 

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _ __  
_ I want to feel you from the inside _ __  
_ I want to fuck you like an animal _ __  
_ My whole existence is flawed _ _  
_ __ You get me closer to god

Louis kisses their foreheads and gets up again. She walks towards the mike stand again and jerks it up and down with her hand as she sings, her voice husky and filthy. Almost like she’s having sex with just her voice.

Harry wishes she was one of those girls who got those forehead kisses, the girls who are crying and screaming with red lipstick prints above their eyebrows.

Louis is on her knees again, the microphone raised in her left hand as she touches her chest and stomach sensually with her right. 

_ Through every forest above the trees _ __  
_ Within my stomach scraped off my knees _ __  
_ I drink the honey inside your hive _ _  
_ __ You are the reason I stay alive

Right as the song ends, Louis slips out her tongue and puts it filthily between two of her fingers in a V shape and  _ winks _ at the crowd. Then she gets up as if nothing happened, a wide smile on her face as she says  “This is Miss You.”

\-----

After the encore, Harry watches as Louis blows kisses towards all her fans, her waist long dirty blonde hair wild around her from the show. She’s beautiful. Harry can’t believe she gets to meet her in like, ten minutes.

She walks out of the VIP lounge with the badge around her neck, filled with excitement and nerves. She’s halfway towards the bathroom when a drunk guy wearing a rainbow bandana accidentally walks into her, spilling his drink down her shirt in the process. His eyes widen in horror as he stumbles back a few steps. “‘M sorry, lo’v.”

Harry gives him a strained smile and runs unto the nearest bathroom. When she looks in the mirror she groans loudly. She looks like a mess. The ends of her hair are wet, and they smell like a vodka soda. She puts her hair up in a messy bun, glad to have the rubber band around her wrist as she left earlier. Her shirt is wet from her chest all the way down to her belly-button. The lacy bra that she wore underneath is also wet, making her nipples very visible, more than they would’ve been dry.

“Fuckin’ great,” Harry says as she grabs paper towels to try and dry it a tiny bit. It doesn’t work. She sighs, she’ll just have to meet Louis Tomlinson with her tits visible through her shirt,  like she’d just come from a wet t-shirt contest.

Her phone vibrates in her purse. It’s a text from Liam.

**Liam:** I went to the vip lounge to escort you to the meet. Where are you???

**Harry:** in the bathroom in the same hall. Come meet me here.

**Liam:** see you in a bit

She takes a second look in the mirror. She might as well pretty herself up some more for this. She re-applies her lipstick and takes her shirt off so she can try drying it a bit in the air hand dryer.

She’s still air drying it when Liam walks in. he stares at her for a few seconds and then sighs. “I’m not even gonna ask. You were supposed to be there like, 10 minutes ago. Luckily i’m head of security so it’ll probably be fine. You’ll just be last in line.”

“Just let me get my shirt back on,” Harry says and quickly puts it on. “How do i look?”

“Good, like always,” Liam says without even taking a look, already walking towards the exit. Harry follows him without a word. 

It takes them about 10 minutes to get to the right place. Liam grumbles under his breath as they walk through the door. There are only 2 people in line to meet the band. Liam walks her to the line and kisses her forehead. “Good luck.” 

Then he walks right out the door. Harry sighs happily. At least she still gets to meet the band, although her shirt is still a bit wet. While she’s waiting in the line she rummages around in her purse. She gets out a stick of sugar free sweet mint gum, one of her favorites.

When she looks up she’s next. Wow that was fast. She’s always heard that in meet and greets you only get a minute with the band, but she didn’t really expect it to be that real.

When the boy that was before her in line walks off happily after getting a hug from Louis, Harry smiles nervously as she walks towards them. She almost stumbles when Louis makes eye contact with her. Her eyes are so blue, especially under all that dark makeup around her eyes.

“Hello, love,” Louis says, her voice bright and happy. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, her voice almost a whisper. “I loved the show. You were so hot. I mean amazing. You were amazing!”

Louis laughs. “How you wanna take the picture, darling?”

Louis called her darling. She’s going to die on the spot. Oh right, the picture. “I don’t know.”

Fuck. She decided yesterday how the picture was supposed to go, but she’s forgotten in the rush of actually meeting the love of her life. Or whatever. Louis just smiles at her. “It’s alright, love, let’s just do this then.” 

Louis tucks her underneath her arm, and tells Zayn to look jealous as she kisses her cheek. Harry freezes up, astonished by the fact that  _ Louis Tomlinson _ just kissed her cheek.

It’s over way too quickly. Louis steps back and smiles. “what’s your name?”

“Harry,” She almost melts. Louis kissed her! She still can’t believe it. 

“Well, Harry, it was lovely to meet you,” Louis says, and Harry feels like she imagined it but she would swear she saw louis’ eyes stray to her tits for a second. “Also, your shirt’s inside out, I think.” 

Harry looks down at her shirt. It is inside out. “Fucking Liam. Not telling me about this shit.”

Louis laughs. “Bye, love.” 

“Bye,” Harry says giddily as a security guard walks her to the exit, where Liam is waiting. She runs up to him and gives him a tight hug. “Thank you.” 

Then she steps back and hits him upside the back of his head. “That’s for not telling me my shirts inside out, you dick!”

He pouts and rubs at his neck. “I’m sorry. Ouch.” 

\-----

Harry walks into Mcdonald’s and sighs. Great. Chad’s here.

She walks to the ordering service and orders a soda. She’s not sure yet what she’s going to eat, but she’s thirsty. She’ll probably get her appetite back when Chad leaves. 

She fills up the cup with sparkling water and walks into big space containing all the tables. The place is almost full. With a deep breath she walks towards the empty table in the corner, hoping that Chad won’t notice her when she walks past him.

No such luck tho, he moves his foot quick in time to trip her and she falls face first tight onto the floor. Her nose starts bleeding and her shirt is wet. 

She practically runs into the bathroom with her hand up to her bleeding nose. The bathroom is empty when she walks in and it’s a relief to be alone. She grabs paper towels and puts them up to her throbbing nose, trying to blink away the tears of dealing with a jackass like Chad. 

The door opens behind her, she doesn’t look to see who it is, too exhausted by this day’s events already even though it’s only noon. She hears heels clacking on the linoleum floor towards her. 

“You okay, love?”

Harry startles so much that she drops the bloody paper towels on the floor, her nose isn’t bleeding as much as before but it’s still coming down. Louis grabs some more of them and holds them up to Harry’s nose with a kind smile. “I saw that guy trip you.”

Harry blinks, she thought nobody would notice it, it was so subtly done by him. She takes hold of the paper and replaces Louis’ hand with her own. “He’s one of my students. I just started teaching english to fourteen year olds, it fucking sucks.”

“That guy is fourteen?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs on of her shoulders. “He looks like he’s 16, i know. He also thinks he’s more mature than his friends, he hit on me a few times then he got tired of me turning him down so he does this kind of shit.”

“That’s shit,” Louis says. She walks closer to her and grabs the paper towels, the bleeding has mostly stopped by now. She inspects her nose with extreme focus. “Your nose isn’t broken, it looks like you just popped a small vein or something.”

Harry wipes her nose on one more clean paper towel before throwing it in the trash. “Thanks. You didn’t have to follow me in here, but thanks.”

“Of course, I did, darling,” Louis says as a smirk comes over her face. “When a pretty girl is in trouble, I feel like it’s my duty to come over and rescue her.”

Harry can’t control the giggles that escape her. “I’m a huge fan of yours, by the way.”

“I know.” 

“You do?”

“You’re the girl that wore her shirt inside out at the meet and greet yesterday,” Louis says, that smirk still on her face. “So I just assumed you’d be a fan.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, as the blush overtakes her face. “You were my first lesbian crush.” Harry’s blush gets even deeper as she realises she just said that. “I mean-”

Louis laughs. “No worries, babe, I know I’m hot.”

“So hot.” Harry lets out. It seems this blush will be a permanent fixture on her from now on.

Louis is staring at her chest now, her eyes roaming. “You know I can see your lovely nipples through your shirt?” 

Harry bites her lip as she looks down. She’d completely forgotten about her shirt. “Uhm- I sort of spilled my soda down on my shirt. Not wearing a bra. Oops?” 

Louis doesn’t say anything. She clears her throat as she visibly forces herself to stop looking. She takes off her leather jacket and extends it towards her.

Harry gapes at her. “Really?”

Instead of answering, Louis just drapes it across her shoulders herself. Harry smiles widely as she puts it on for real. Louis takes her hand and drags her out of the bathroom. She stops right outside the door. “You wanna put that boy in his place?”

“How?” 

“I noticed him staring at me a lot earlier, think he’s a big fan,” Louis says. “How about we make him think we’re a couple?”

Harry gasps. “You think that will work?”

“Babe,” Louis says and squeezes her hand. “I can be very convincing. Can you?”

“Definitely.” 

Harry tries not to freak out. This is really happening to her. She can’t believe her luck. Louis Tomlinson flirting with her, making her act like her fake girlfriend just to piss of a boy that hurt her. She doesn’t let go of Louis hand. She squeezes it tight when she sees Chad looking in their direction. 

Louis stops right in his line of sight, takes hold of Harry’s face in her hands and kisses her. Harry stills for a split second before she lets herself melt into the kiss. This kiss is nothing like she would’ve thought: She thought Louis would just hold her hand and maybe give her a kiss on the cheek. But this. Kissing with tongue. 

When Louis ends the kiss, Harry feels utterly breathless as she lets herself be dragged towards Louis’ table. She doesn’t even notice Chad staring openly at them in shock. She’s too busy falling in love with Louis Tomlinson.

Louis lets her sit closer to the window. She sits down beside her, their sides touching and places her arm around her, resting it on top of the back of the booth.

She does it so casually that if Harry was Chad, she’d definitely think she were fucking Louis Tomlinson.

Louis noses her neck, places a few kisses in a trail up to her ear where she bites her earlobe gently. “What you wanna eat, love?”

Harry can't help herself. She's putty in Louis’ hands, so turned on that she can physically feel her panties getting wet. “You.”

Louis grazes her teeth slightly harder, making Harry let out a tiny whimper. Louis puts a hand on top of her leg, right above her knee. “I'm flattered. But, I was thinking more along the lines of food.”

Then she pulls back, the only point of contact is their sides lining up and the arm casually places around her. Harry realises what's going on. Louis is deliberately teasing her, getting her all hot and bothered, in public.

Two can play that game. Harry puts her game face on, her sweetest smile gracing her features as she leans forward into Louis’ space. She places her hand on Louis’ thigh, dangerously close to her crotch. She licks a stripe up her neck before she leans in and whispers her voice husky “Are you sure you're not on the menu?”

Louis breath hitches. She blinks. It takes her a moment but she strokes her right hand up Harry's neck and brings her closer. Then she kisses her, fast and hot.

She grabs onto Louis’ waste and deepens the kiss, which makes her let out a moan. Louis’ hand move down from her neck and onto her breast. She’s about to try and climb into Louis’ lap when they're interrupted by the clearing of a throat in front of their table.

A teenage guy stands there awkwardly, his smile more of a grimace. He's wearing a McDonald's uniform. “I'm sorry, but you guys should probably leave. Unless you want to get kicked out for public indecency.”

\-----

They stumble in through the door of Harry's flat, their hands groping each other's bodies anywhere they can touch.

The television is on in the living room, the sounds of some sitcom playing. Harry kicks the door behind her as she gives Louis a few more kisses before she rectangles herself. She turns around and feels Louis come up behind her, placing her arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“Liam, turn up the tv,” Harry yells as she stumbles with Louis towards her bedroom. “Don't come in my room, I'm getting laid.”

With that she shuts her bedroom door loudly. She giggles and pushes Louis back towards her bed. She falls backwards on it, laying on her back. Harry takes her shoes and jacket off, as well as taking Louis’ heels off. She throws them on the floor.

Louis lays there with eyes filled with lust. “You gonna kiss me again soon?” 

Harry giggles as she climbs onto the bed, and seats herself on top of Louis’ waist, making her hands grab at her waist as she tugs Louis up for a kiss.

She doesn't know how long they make out, kissing with herself seated in Louis’ lap, but she wants to take things further. As soon as they pull apart Louis’ mouth is on her neck, biting and kissing and licking. She takes off her shirt, making Louis gasp and drag her even closer.

Harry lets out a loud whine when Louis’ mouth latches onto her left nipple, hands grabbing at her breasts and squeezing. She's arching her back without even realising it. Louis manoeuvres her so she's lying on her back, with her on top of her, sucking on her tits.

She feels something digging in her back, making her groan as she remembers leaving her vibrator on the bed to charge before she left this morning. She sits up, grabs it and puts it on her nightstand.

Louis smirks as she grabs it. “What's this then?”

Harry flushes from head to toe. “My vibrator. Sort of had to use it yesterday after your show.”

Louis’ eyes get even darker as she stares at the purple dildo shaped vibrator. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How about this. I eat you out for an hour and then I fuck you hard with this vibrator?”

Harry didn't even know it was possible but she's even wetter than before. She grabs Louis’ head in her hands and brings her back in for a kiss. “Yes. But first.” She pushes Louis off her gently, and pushes her back so she's laying on her back.

Louis ripped jeans are in the way so she unbuttons the fly and zips it down, dragging them off of Louis legs quickly. Louis is wearing blue lace panties, a wet patch in them. Harry moves down and noses at the wet fabric.

She smells so good. She sucks the fabric in her mouth, tasting Louis on her tongue. She moans through the fabric before she starts trailing kisses up and down Louis’ inner thighs. She licks her through the fabric until she’s shaking under her mouth.

The noises coming from Louis’ mouth spur her on, making this experience even hotter than she ever could've imagined. She sits back on her haunches, taking in Louis lying there beneath her, all disheveled and turned on. She trails her hands up and down her thighs as She kisses her again, let Louis taste herself on her tongue. 

She strokes Louis’ sides under her shirt, and Louis lifts up her hands, allowing Harry to slip the shirt off of her, leaving her in only her blue bra. She cups her breasts in her hands and leaves kisses all over. She bites gently at her collarbone before licking and sucking at the spot, leaving a love bite. 

She kisses her way down Louis’ chest, leaving a few love bites just so she can hear how it makes Louis moan beneath her. When she gets down to her waist, she takes her time, kissing her through the top of her panties and her inner thighs. Louis is trembling, desperate to get her mouth where she wants it. 

Harry smirks at her as she bites at her panties, dragging them down to the top of her thighs, exposing the dirty blonde curls of her pubic hair. Harry drags the panties down Louis legs and throws them somewhere behind her, Louis gasps and grabs her left hand, holding on tight. “Please, Harry.”

Harry gives her a few kisses before she trails back down her body, she noses at her pubic hair, just breathing in her scent, feeling the heat and wetness of her. She looks up and makes eye contact. “As you wish.” She smirks and dives in, giving a few kitten licks just to taste before she parts the lips and drags her tongue up and down Louis’ cunt. She latches her mouth onto her clit and sucks, making Louis whimper as she trembles all over, her grip so tight on Harry’s hand it could bruise. 

She pulls away to breathe, sure that her face is a mess of swollen lips and wet slick. She rubs at Louis’ clit with her thumbs, bringing out a string of moans that make her smile. Louis is a revelation. She’s laying there, her musles trembling as she shakes, her right hand clutching the bedsheets behind her as she lets out a string og  _ ‘fuckrightthereharryfuckfuckfuck’ _ that make Harry’s pussy almost throb. 

Harry keeps rubbing at her clit with her thumbs in a fast rhythm as she plunges her tongue into her wet hole. She fucks Louis with her tongue in the same rhythm as she uses to rub her thumbs on her clit. Louis lets out a loud moan when she comes, her toes curling on the bed sheets, Harry rubs her through it until she’s sensitive from the aftershocks.

“Holy fucking shit,” Louis whispers. She sits up and attacks Harry’s mouth with her own, sucking her tongue into her mouth to taste herself. Harry is resting between her legs on top of her as they kiss, she puts her leg over Louis’ right one, so she can ride Louis thigh slowly, to tease herself. 

Louis grabs her bum and guides her short thrusts as she pants into her mouth. Harry is just about to come when Louis stops her thrusts with firm hands on her waist. “You wanna cum, babe?”

Harry nods eagerly. “Please.”

Louis pushes her gently down so she's laying on her back,a pillow tucked underneath her head. She trails kisses up and down her neck, leaving plenty of love bites in her wake. Harry's hands are tugging her closer, desperate for friction.

Louis’ hands reach up under her skirt, tugging she black panties off. “I'm gonna leave the skirt on as I eat you out, that okay?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

Louis licks her lips as she lays down on her stomach. She starts kissing the skin above her knee, trailing wet kisses up her leg at a torturously slow pace. 

Harry wants to just grab her head and guide her where she wants her most, but she doesn't. She waits as Louis keeps teasing her with small kisses and bites on her inner thighs, probably leaving hickies there too. 

The thought of it makes her almost high with arousal. Harry cries out when Louis finally, finally starts licking her clit. She knows how easy it'll be to make her come but she doesn't care, she just wants it. Now.

Harry's panting, her breathing coming out in short spurts in between loud moans. Louis sucks her clit and Harry comes, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Louis keeps licking her softly, like a tiny massage.

“I'm sensitive,” Harry says softly, making Louis stop and come out from between her legs. She crawls over Harry's spent form and kisses her. 

“Guess we can take a rain check on the vibrator, then?” Louis says smugly. 

Harry laughs and brings her in for another kiss. “Definitely.”

They kiss for a while, and Harry can't believe her luck. She loves having the weight of Louis on top of her, getting to run her hands up and down her back as they kiss.

They're interrupted by a phone ringing. Harry laughs loudly. “Is that the theme song to fresh Prince?”

Louis nods as she looks for her phone, she eventually finds it on the floor right beside her jacket. “Hello?”

Harry enjoys just laying here in her bed. The afterglow of a good orgasm and the pitter patter of her heartbeat as she comes down from the high of it. She hears Louis sigh, and she knows she's about to leave.

Louis hangs up the phone and looks at her with a pout. “I've gotta go. Sound check.”

Harry smiles in understanding. “I get it.” She gets up and puts on her pink fluffy bathrobe. “I'll walk you out.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis says as she puts on her clothes. Once she's fully dressed again she gets up. “Can I borrow a headband? My hairs all over the place.”

Harry hands her the band that's been around her wrist all day. Louis takes it with a quiet whisper of thanks and puts her hair up in a ponytail.

“Can I get your number?”

Harry nods eagerly and types her number into Louis’ phone. She saves her number with a peach emoji beside her name.

Louis takes the phone without looking at it and puts it in her back pocket.

Harry holds her hand as she walks her to the door. “Call me, yeah?”

“Of course,” Louis says, as if it's supposed to be obvious. She gives Harry a quick kiss before she walks off.

Harry keeps staring until she's completely gone from her line of sight and then closes the door.

Liam walks into the hallway, and he's completely pissed. “I'm glad you got laid, but I fucking hate you for ruining that episode of One Day at A Time.

Harry just laughs. “Let's grab us some beers and we watch it together, yeah?”

Liam grumbles but walks into the living room, prepared to watch it with her like the good friend he is.

 

\------

  
  



End file.
